


To Be Fine

by lorir_writes



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: 1. Written as a gift for Choices Potluck on Tumblr;2. Based on prompt #13 of CFWC Winter Season on Tumblr (Character A gets really sick and can’t travel/go to a party with B, but B really wants to go. What happens next?)
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	To Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written as a gift for Choices Potluck on Tumblr;  
> 2\. Based on prompt #13 of CFWC Winter Season on Tumblr (Character A gets really sick and can’t travel/go to a party with B, but B really wants to go. What happens next?)

  
A cheesy Christmas song fills the kitchen while Carla dances making pancakes. From the threshold, Logan strolls in smiling to himself. It doesn’t surprise him how giddy she gets during the holiday season. But this year she’s hyper than usual.

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“Good morning.” He leans in, kisses her cheek then turns on the coffee machine and adds water.

“I see you’re feeling better. You’re already making coffee.”

He grins picking up the coffee jar from one of the kitchen cabinets. “I told you I wouldn’t get sick. I’m fine! I just needed dry clothes, something warm to drink, and a good night of sleep.”

“Great. I’d hate to see you get sick on New Year’s Eve, especially when we have a date. By the way, we’re leaving at 6 PM sharp.” With a smile, she turns to the stove to flip over the pancakes humming the Christmas song.

“Babe?”

“Mmm?”

“What’s with the Christmas song?”

“You know I like Ariana Grande.”

“Yes, but she has many non-holiday related songs.”

“I’m aware of it, but…” Carla turns to her boyfriend with a cheeky smile. “After you said yes to coming to New Year’s Eve rave at that beach outside the city, I felt in the mood to listen to Santa Baby.”

He narrowed his eyes, pretending to scold her. “Don’t start with the Christmas miracle thing again. I go to several parties with you.”

“But not here in LA.” Her grin goes wider.

“Because we have many reasons to avoid being seen together.” He gives her a knowing look.

“Yet you still said yes. And you said it on Christmas day.” She wriggles her eyebrows.

Logan chuckles despite himself. “I was sleepy. I didn’t know what I was thinking.”

“Well, it’s too late to back out now. You said yes, Riya bought the tickets, I got us some nice clothes and we’re going.”

“Fine,” he agrees, pouring coffee into his mug.

She rises on her tiptoes to peck his lips, but as she pulls away, she glances at his hand. “What’s with the travel coffee mug?”

“You asked me to take a look at your car and that’s what I’ll do.”

“Right now? But I’m making pancakes…” Carla pouts.

“I’m not hungry. But I can come back later when you get rid of the burnt ones.”

“What?” She stares at him in confusion and looks at the frying pan. “Shit!” She mumbles rushing back to the stove to see if she can salvage any of the pancakes, even though most of them are inedible.

He laughs as he walks away.

“Thank you very much for distracting me again. FYI, these are yours!” She yells.

He looks over his shoulder, giving her his best smile. “No, they’re not. You love me too much to let me eat those.”

Carla shakes her head as he disappeared from her view and throws the burnt pancakes in the trash to make more.

When Carla finished blow-drying her hair, she listens to the sound of the door closing followed by a few steps that quickly stop. He spent all day working on their cars and must be tired, so she decided not to make a fuss about it.

The minute she walks into the room, her face falls. Hiding under the covers, Logan is curled up on one side of the bed. Taking quiet steps towards the bed, she sits next to him and places a hand on his back. “Baby? Are you okay?”

He coughs before speaking. “Why is it so cold in here? Did you change the temperature of the thermostat again?”

“No…” She arches an eyebrow. “Logan, are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine…” He replies, his voice going nasal as he enunciates every word. “I just need ten minutes.”

“Let me see you then.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to see you.”

He hesitates for a brief moment, then pushes down the covers just enough for her to see his face. He looks tired, he’s sweating and shivering slightly.

Carla places a hand over his forehead. “You’re feverish!”

“I’m fine. Ten more minutes and I’ll be in the shower.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Babe—”

“Don’t you babe me now. We’re not going anywhere.” She cuts him off and places a thermometer under his arm.

“We?! But the New Year’s Eve rave—”

“Will happen without us. Now you stay here. I’ll be back soon.” With that, she stands up, reaches for her phone and leaves the room.

After a few minutes waiting, Carla returns to the room with a pill and a glass of water. “Sit up.”

He does as he’s told, but not without scowling.

“Take these.” She hands him the medication and water. Taking a look at the thermometer to check his temperature, she frowns slightly.

“You get bossy when I’m sick.” He crosses his arms, giving her a sideways glance.

“I’m only bossing you around because you’d pretend you’re fine until you collapse on the floor from exhaustion.”

“I’d be fine if you wanted to go with Riya and Darius to the rave. I always took care of myself.” He coughs a little then gives his shoulders.

“But now you have me. And I wouldn’t be fine to attend a party that I only wanted to go to dance all night with you.” She cups one side of his face. “I know you used to look after yourself, but I can’t stop worrying about you just because you said so.”

“Are you really worried about me?“ He stares at her in surprise.

"Of course I am, Logan.” Her thumb strokes his cheekbone softly as he closes his eyes, leaning into her touch. “Let me take care of you.”

A timid smile appears on his lips as he looks back at her and nods in agreement.

“Thank you for trusting me. I’ll finish up our soup now and I’ll be back here soon.”

“Is it that soup with the nice smell that you always prepare when the weather gets colder?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

She grins and stands up to leave the room when his hand reached for hers.

“Carla?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

As they lock eyes, a brief silence settles between them, but it says much more than any words they could profess.

“No problem, love.” She squeezes his hand gently and blows him a kiss before disappearing into the hallway.


End file.
